Blissfully Stranded
by Renee2
Summary: Belle & Phillip Fanfic. Phillip learns an awful truth that he must deal with, Belle is there to help him get through his ordeal. Will their newfound friendship turn into something more?
1. Default Chapter

Blissfully Stranded ~ Chapter 1  
  
I Disclaim!  
  
Belle nervously looked up at Phillip she wondered what he was feeling. As their eyes connected he slowly smiled back at her, not enough to show off his dimples but it was a smile. She frowned up at him knowing he must be in shock, he had this distant look in his eyes. She looked around the chapel, it was completely empty, everyone had left them, even the priest had left, but yet it still looked so beautiful the flowers and the candles. she gracefully slipped her small delicate fingers between his hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him, she was worried but she knew he would take care of her. He looked down at her as he felt her hand come in to contact with her and squeezed her tiny hand, "I'm sorry Belle." he almost whispered, "Come on, lets get out of here." She just nodded and as he led the way out of the small chapel.  
  
Once they stepped out of the chapel, Phillip immediately began hailing a cab, and he got one almost right away. As they drove through Las Vegas past all the casinos he seemed to get more distant, he had this emotionless look on his face as he stared out the window with his back to her. "Phillip, talk to me." She replied as she snuggled closer to him linking her arms with his as she laid her head softly on his shoulder. He just let out a loud sigh unsure of what to say, slowly turning to her with a sad look on his face.  
  
"We at least need to figure out where we're going.." she nudged. He just nodded closing his eyes, "I just don't know Belle. This is so overwhelming.. Can't we just find a reasonable place? I don't care where it is." he sighed as he relaxed leaning against her. The cab driver listened in and told them of a nice place he could recommmend which would be suitable for them. Phillip immediately agreed, and the arrived at the hotel shortly.  
  
"I can't believe we don't even have any clothes Phillip mumbled as he walked into their suite. "Belle, are you sure you don't mind that we got one room? I just.. don't want you to be uncomfortable." He asked.  
  
"Its fine Phillip..I trust you completely." she smiled, "And don't worry about clothes, we can pick some up in the morning. And then we can deal with... everything. For now lets just relax."  
  
Phillip sighed and smiled at her, "You're right! You're always right." He laughed for the first time in awhile.  
  
"Phillip... I know you just want to relax. But.. just how long can we stay in Vegas?"  
  
Phillip just looked at her with a pained expression on his face and fell back on the bed bringing his hands up sliding them through his hair. "Belle I just don't know. Not right away, thats for sure. There's going to be so much to deal with once we get back." He groaned.  
  
"Okay... thats fine with me.. I suppose. I won't bug you again." She winked.  
  
"Thank you." he smiled. "Now we can just relax.. I'm pretty tired."  
  
"Sounds great." Belle softly replied as she snuck up onto the bed beside him.  
  
Phillip automatically opened his eyes when he felt her creep up onto the bed beside him, "Belle.."  
  
"What? Don't Belle me! I'm tired too, and if you think we aren't sharing you're kidding yourself!" She playfully replied.  
  
"Welll.. I don't know Belle! It just feels ... well wrong." He defensively replied.  
  
She lightly pushed him on the chest grinning at him. "Hey!"  
  
"Philip just calm down and relax. You need some sleep. But I really wish that botique downstairs was open, I really don't want to sleep in these clothes. And i can't very well sleep without them with you here." She replied giving him a look.  
  
"Actually...." he started, which he was rewarded with another whack in his chest.  
  
"Hey hitting! that hurts." he replied acting wounded.  
  
"Oh.. stop already!" she replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"Fine..Fine." He replied sitting up. He then swiftly took off his shirt climbing under the covers. "GoodNight Belle." He said as she clicked the light off.  
  
"Night Phil. Tomorrow will be better."  
  
Phillip has just about fallen asleep when he felt Belle against him. *What is she doing?* Phillip slowly looked over at Belle as he felt her snuggle up to his side with her hand halfway draped over his stomach, as his eyes came into contact with her face he realized she was asleep. "Did you really expect her to be awake. Of course she's sleeping, she would never consiously do something like that.." he muttered to himself. But still he closed his eyes without attempting to untangle himself from her, unbeknownst to him Belle has a smirk forming across her face as she slowly fell back to sleep. 


	2. Blissfully Stranded - Chapter 2

Blissfully Stranded - Chapter 2  
  
I Disclaim!  
  
Phillip sat on the terrace sipping on a cafe latte, he had been sitting out there for hours. Although he found some strange comfort sleeping with Belle, he could sleep no longer. The events of the day before still haunted him, shocking revelations had rocked his life and it would never be the same, things would be changed forever, he had changed. He took one last sip and glanced back inside, Belle was still sleeping, she looked so peaceful, surprisingly. He smiled as he looked at her angelic face, what would he have done without her? I'll make it up to you someway Belle, I promise, Phillip vowed to himself. He then slowly stepped back inside setting his empty coffee cup on the dresser as he walked over to Belle, slowly sinking down beside her. He wasn't sure if he should wake her, he thought she would awaken once he sat down next to her. Maybe I'll order some room service! He thought to himself. Yes, breakfast in bed, she'll love it! Breakfast in bed? That doesn't sound right.. he muttered to himself. He srunched his face up at the thought until he was interupted.  
  
"You should really stop talking to yourself Phillip. Its a bad habit, and since when is Breakfast in bed a bad habit?" Belle replied as she rolled over to her side giving him a questioning look.  
  
"Just how long have you been awake!"  
  
"Long enough." She replied with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Uh-huh. And just what do you mean 'habit' when have you heard me talk to myself before?"  
  
"Uh.. dozens. You know you do it all the time Phil." Belle replied almost leaping out of bed, she definately did not want to let on what she heard Phillip muttering about last night, she thought slyly to herself.  
  
"Give me an example then."  
  
"Fine. Last night." Belle replied with a noticable smile.  
  
"Last ni- when? and just what did I supposedly say?" Phillip asked with a somewhat nervous tone in his voice, he just hoped it wasn't his slip when he thought she was sleeping, was she sleeping or wasn't she?  
  
She just smiled back at him, enjoying his nervous tone, it was something you wouldn't expect from Phillip Kiriakis. "You were doing it, when we left the chapel Phillip, muttering to yourself trying to catch a cab." She winked.  
  
"Oh." Phillip replied somewhat surprised, but very very relieved. He had enough on his mind without having to be embarassed because of the new but strange little feelings floating through his head about his life long friend.  
  
"Well, neither of us will be getting breakfast in bed anymore anyways. So you want to go downstairs to the lobby, Belle?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
"Great, lets go. I'm starving." Phillip anxiously replied.  
  
"But, I have nothing to wear."  
  
"Oh right. Well, when I got myself some clothes I got you some too, I figured you wouldn't want to go down in what you were wearing yesterday." He replied as he reached for the gift bag on the dresser. "Try these on for size."  
  
"Oo..okay." Belle replied nervously, as she lightly snatched the bag from Phillip, she was definately not sure of Phillip's fashion sense for her.  
  
"I'll meet you downstairs!" Phillip shouted to her as she scurried towards the bathroom.  
  
Phillip sat in the lobby staring blankly outside, until he suddenly noticed Belle standing before him giving him a questioning look. She stood in a white backless blouse and matching beige fitting khakis on. "Hey." he smiled, "Took you long enough!"  
  
"I didn't take that long, well for me."  
  
"Well sit down, lets order. I've been counting down the minutes for you to get here. I'm famished.  
  
Belle slowly sat down but did not take her eyes off of him.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked curiously. "Oh I get it, is it because I didn't get you mouse or gel or whatever you need for your hair? Look I'm sorry Belle, but well I'm a guy. Cut me a break." He joked.  
  
"Oh stop, thats not why I'm looking at you that way... Its just um.."  
  
"What? You don't like the outfit right? Thats it." He replied leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Actually no. I ah.. I like the outfit you picked out. Honestly I was expecting something horrific!" She laughed.  
  
Phillip raised his eyebrows silently congratulating himself, "Well I'm surprised too, but geez I guess we can safely say you weren't holding out much hope for me!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Just knock it off." She laughed, "But seriously, Thanks Phillip."  
  
"Anytime Belle. Now lets order." He grinned.  
  
  
  
About an hour later, Belle and Phillip stepped out of the elevator, heading back towards their room, as Belle skipped down the hall inching ahead of Phillip. "Belle how can you skip down the hall, I'm so full." He complained as he followed her inside the room.  
  
"Well MAYBE, you shouldn't have eaten so much!" she teased as she lightly poked him in the stomach.  
  
"Ahh Belle, don't do that." he grimaced.  
  
She just grinned at him with a devilish gleam in her eye, "You have noone to blame but yourself!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"So what do you propose we do for the rest of the day?"Belle inquired, "Or have you been considering heading back to Salem? Because honestly I am starting to feel the itch to go back."  
  
Phillip avoided looking at her, he knew she was going to bring this up but he just didn't know if he was ready to go back. Fly back to Salem and face the awful truth, a truth he didn't know if he could live with. Hell how could they live with themselves let alone him? And what would happen to him after he returned, he certainly couldn't carry on as if nothing had happened. He would have to cut them out of his life forever... FOREVER.  
  
"Phillip?" Belle asked bringing him back to her, he snapped out of it turning to her.  
  
"Sorry Belle, what were you saying?"  
  
"I was asking you if you'd considered going back to Salem. I know you don't want to but the sooner.."  
  
"Belle..." he interupted her. He looked into her eyes and she could see he was afraid to go back, she closed the space between them and tightly embraced him, she didn't know what else to do. He seemed like he was trying to cut her out again.  
  
He slowly pulled away with a look of regret in his eyes, "Belle, I can't tell you how sorry I am for all of this. You're right I shouldn't keep you here any longer. I'll book a flight right now." he quickly replied walking towards the phone. Belle quickly came up behind him grabbing his hand to stop him.  
  
"Phillip, that is not what I'm concerned about. Not at all! I'm worried about you, and you don't need to be sorry." she replied still holding his hand. He searched her eyes and smiled, "You mean everything to me Belle. Thank-you." he replied as he lightly squeezed her hand. "But, you are right. I need to stop avoiding the issue. I need to go home and face my so called parents."  
  
"Phillip, I'm sorry. I really don't know what to tell you, I'm still in shock over it all myself."  
  
"Belle, the thing is.. What the hell am I going to do when we get back? I can tell them I know the awful truth about them now, but I can't stay with them anymore! I refuse, I refuse to have anything to do with them."  
  
"Phillip I'll be there for you every step of the way, you know that right?"  
  
"I can't tell you how much that means Belle. Otherwise I couldn't get through this, especially with how things went with Chloe. But now I have to deal with the brutal truth that is my parents. Cold blooded murderers." 


	3. Blissfully Straded - Chapter 3

I Disclaim!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh Phillip.. don't say that, they aren't murderers."  
  
"Oh really? Then what are they?"  
  
"I don't know Phillip, its just when you said that.. its not right they are your flesh and blood."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Phillip replied without hope, as he walked outside onto the terrace, "Whether they followed through or not, whatever they claim. It still doesn't excuse what their intentions were, they disgust me." Belle slowly followed him out, wrapping her arm around his shoulder leaning on him.  
  
"Phillip, I wish you wouldn't declare such a thing about your family, but I don't know what I can say to change your mind, or if I should be trying to."  
  
"You shouldn't."  
  
Belle slowly stepped back from him, "Well, if you've made up your mind about excluding them from you're life, I guess you are definately entitled to it." Belle started leaning back against the railing,"What are you going to do? Where are you going to live, how can you cut them out of your life completely? As much as you may want to... it will be difficult."  
  
"I know Belle. Believe me I know." he replied inching his way beside her to look past the balcony. "I thought about this all night last night. Things are going to be so much more different for me than I ever thought. I always thought, I'd be wealthy, because I'm a Kiriakis! But now... I don't even want to hold that name, or 'Roberts' for that matter! Both names stand for such evilness."  
  
"Well if you are definately not that kind of person Phillip, but you don't need to change your name to prove it." She replied grabbing his hand.  
  
"You're right, I'm nothing like them, and I never will be. I wish my parents were like yours Belle, I knew when I was growing up that my father had a harsh reputation.. but never in a million years would I consider this. I considered underhand dealings in business but..."  
  
Belle quickly embraced him holding him as tight as she possibly could, at this point she didn't know what else to do. Her childhood friend was falling apart and she was helpless. She felt a twinge of guilt for parading him with her minor problems at the beginning of their trip now, her problems paled in comparison to his. But she would do anything... ANYTHING she could to help him get past this.  
  
Phillip slowly pulled back, "Thanks Black." he slightly smiled, actions speak lowder than words, and I needed that.  
  
"Of coure anytime Phillip." she considered shooting back 'kiriakis' but he definately didn't need a reminder after his confession about his disgust in the name.  
  
"When this is all over... if it ever is. Okay when I am sane again, and can go on with my life, I'm going to repay you in spades! Maybe a glorious shopping spree." Phillip joked nudging her.  
  
"HAHA.. but you don't owe me anything, you'd do the same for me right?"  
  
"Any day of the week Belle." he smiled.  
  
"Do you want to go back inside? Its getting chilly." Belle replied rubbing her arms, "This backless shirt isn't really keeping me warm." she laughed.  
  
"I guess so! Sorry Belle, sure lets go back inside."  
  
"I'm so glad we stopped to pick up to PJ's. I hate sleeping in my clothes." Belle replied walking towards the dresser.  
  
"Yeah me too." Phillip replied, slightly distracted.  
  
"Phillip what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Just about how my parents will react." he quietly replied, "I know they'll do anything, tell any lie to see if they can change my opinion about them. They'll do whatever it takes, and they won't stop, ever."  
  
"You're right. I can't see Victor letting you do this without a fight, and Kate... well she's a whole different story, she's your mother." Belle agreed.  
  
"Belle, would you come with me? When I go to the Mansion? Phillip asked turning to her.  
  
"When you tell your parents?" Belle replied somewhat shocked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh.. I don't know Phillip. I mean, I figured you would want some privacy when you do this..."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry I asked." Phillip softly replied, "It'd be uncomfortable for you, and you've done more than enough for me."  
  
"Phillip hold on.. Thats not what I mean. Not at all."  
  
"Maybe not Belle, but I can see you're hesitant about it, just as you should be. I should not be dragging you into this." he replied turning his attention back out the window at the Lights covering the city below.  
  
"Just hold on Phillip. You're wrong, I'm not hesitant, well okay I am. But not for the reasons you think! I just thought you might want to confront your parents privately, but if you want or need me to be there I want to be. And Im so glad that you feel you can lean on me when you do this. And if you don't know that, then now you do!"  
  
Phillip just slowly turned to her with a noticable grin on his face, which definately took her by surprise.  
  
"Isabella Black, you are something else!!" he laughed.  
  
Belle got a confused look on her face, "Are you saying that as if its a good thing or a bad thing? And what exactly do you mean!"  
  
Phillip just laughed and quickly took her in his arms for a warm embrace. "A very good thing Belle." he almost whispered.  
  
"Well then why are you laughing?" Belle somewhat defensively replied pushing him back.  
  
"Belle, just cool it, you're being physical again!" He joked rubbing his chest where she had pushed him.  
  
"Will you quit this, and just answer my question." she pouted.  
  
"Fine fine," he grinned. "Belle being serious here. It was just really nice of you to say what you did, and now I do know I can lean on you. And I'll try my darndest not to take advantage of that. All I'm saying is you are such a great friend, you've gone beyond the duties of a simple friend, and I can't tell you how grateful I am." he smiled.  
  
"Awww you're gushing about me, how cute!" Belle squealed lightly pushing his shoulder.  
  
"See I knew you would do this! You're too predicatable, and I'm not gushing!" he laughed.  
  
Belle slowly lost her smile and grabbed his hand, "Its good to see you laugh Phil, I haven't seen you laugh much lately."  
  
"You always seem to be able to lift my spirits Belle, one of the things I love about you."  
  
"I'm glad. I just hope I'll be able to do that once we go back to Salem."  
  
"You will.. I have faith." Phillip responded. "Infact, I think I'll book our tickets tomorrow for the earliest flight we can get. The sooner we get back, the sooner I can begin to work past this."  
  
"Tomorrow? Are you sure Phil?"  
  
"Yes. Its time. But I want to say - Under the circumstances, you made the time we stayed here very enjoyable, I would have been completely miserable without you!" he smiled.  
  
Belle just smiled back at him, "You're welcome. Well! I think I'm going to go change into my PJ's I'm pretty burned out."  
  
"Yeah so am I." Phillip replied falling back onto the bed as he watched Belle retreat to the bathroom to change.  
  
Belle emerged several minutes later in Pink cotton Pajamas WITH matching fuzzy slippers. Phillip immediately let a small chuckle escape him as he saw her.  
  
Belle sighed as she looked away from him slighly annoyed, "How did I know you would laugh when you saw my pajamas." she scolded.  
  
"Hey now.. the only reason I'm laughing is because even here, just me and you, in our suite, you have to have matching slippers, heaven forbid you clash." he replied mockingly.  
  
"Would you expect me to let something like that slide Phillip? No you wouldn't, so stop bugging me." she replied jumping up beside him and successfuly messing his hair up in the process.  
  
"Hey don't be messing with my hair, I just got this snazzy haircut." he replied jokingly giving her the evil eye.  
  
"Just go change." she answered messing his hair up again.  
  
When Phillip returned he noticed Belle had fallen asleep to cartoon reruns, *How typical* he smirked to himself as he quietly turned the television off. *She must have been tired if she fell asleep that fast* he quietly climbed into his side of the bed, trying his darndest not to move around to much, he didn't want to wake her up. He layed on his side thinking of what the events of tomorrow might bring, it would be tough he knew it, but with Belle at his side he felt a little more optimistic about confronting his parents.  
  
He rolled onto his back and glanced at Belle watching her for a second and then he slowly closed his eyes. He thought about the previous night and wondered if Belle would snuggle up to him again as he slowly drifted off to sleep... 


	4. Blissfully Stranded - Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in awhile, and as usual- feedback please! [pic]  
  
Blissfully Stranded - Chapter 4  
  
Belle slowly blinked her eyes open she could hear Phillip behind her on the phone with the airline. *He sure isn't wasting any time* she thought to herself as she rolled over towards him and propped herself up with her elbow. Phillip slowly glanced at her as he saw her wake up and quickly finished the phone call. "Okay thank you.. So we just pick up the tickets at the main terminal? Yes.. Okay. Thank-you."  
  
"Well?" Belle asked sitting up.  
  
"Well, I booked a flight for this afternoon, so we can be back in Salem by tonight. If that's alright with you?"  
  
"Phillip, you know whatever you decide is fine with me. " She smiled.  
  
"Great. Well we should have just enough time to shower, pack and have some breakfast downstairs." Phillip replied anxiously, "So why don't you hop in the shower and I'll pack and take care of the bill."  
  
"Well are you sure you don't want me to do that Philip? I mean you must have a lot on confusing thoughts going through your head about now." Belle replied softly.  
  
"Belle! Would you stop.. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a minor think like our hotel bill. Now go get ready!" He jokingly ordered.  
  
"Fine fine. I'll see you in a bit." Belle replied as she disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
As soon as he heard the shower start he sank into the bed putting his head down in his hands. *How am I ever going to get through today let alone the rest of my life?* Phillip thought.  
  
After a few minutes he slowly re-composed himself and started packing the few belongings he had bought over the last few days, when he came across his tux he had worn for his brother's wedding. No matter how much he wanted to forget he couldn't. He closed his eyes as he remembered hearing the awful truth, that moment when he truly realized who his mother and father really were. That moment his mother returned to the chapel to yet again destroy Sami Brady. *Little did she know she would ruin hers and mine too* Phillip thought. He sighed and quickly tucked the reminder of the truth away in his suitcase and quickly grabbed his wallet to go take care of the hotel bill.  
  
Phillip returned to the suite to find Belle packing the last of her things.  
  
"Hey, I guess we're pretty much all set to go?" she asked as she saw him return.  
  
"Pretty much." he answered.  
  
"Do we still have time for breakfast Phil?"  
  
"Well actually, we're running a bit late. Would you mind if we just stopped for a quick snack or whatever we can find at the airport?"  
  
"No, not at all. That sounds fine to me," Belle replied as she zipped her suitcase shut, "I'm actually not hungry anyways."  
  
"Me neither." Phillip sighed.  
  
"Okay, lets get going!" belle replied as she picked up her suitcase."  
  
They stepped out of a cab a short twenty minutes later. As Phillip slowly turned back to Belle after paying the cab driver Belle could see the pain and worry written all over his face. "Oh Phillip. Things will be okay, eventually." Belle replied as she dropped her suitcase and embraced him as tightly as she could. She slowly pulled back and formed a small smile.  
  
"Belle I don't know if I can believe that at this point, but I want you to know... what you're doing for me means more than you know."  
  
"I can't possibly know what you're going through Phil, but there are so many people that love you, and that will be there for you in order to help you get through this. And I consider myself at the top of the list." She smiled.  
  
Phillip let out a small laugh and grabbed her hand, "You're at the top of my list too Belle. Come on! I'll buy you some breakfast." He replied grabbing her suitcase.  
  
They slowly walked through the crowded airport scanning the area for a coffee shop, "How about that one Belle? It sort of reminds me of dot com."  
  
"Looks fine to me."  
  
They settled into a small table in the corner after ordering Phillip leaned back in his chair and glanced at his watch.  
  
"How are we on time?" Belle asked.  
  
"We're pretty good, we have about a fourty minutes to waste."  
  
"Good."  
  
The two sat in silence sipping on their cafe latte's for awhile, until Phillip finally broke the silence. "I've been thinking about my living arrangements, It's a concern for me. I really want to attempt to carry on with my life, and finish our last year, without letting my parents disrupt my future plans." He slowly replied looking at his coffee.  
  
"You have? Well, I was wondering, but I wasn't sure if you were ready to think about that yet. But you know I really wanted to let you know that you can stay at the penthouse with us, you're more than welcome. My mom has always cared about you, and I'm sure she'd welcome you with open arms. And don't think for a second you'd be imposing." Belle suggested.  
  
"Thanks Belle. That means a lot. I'm not sure yet though. My first thought was maybe I could move in with my brother Lucas, but then, I worry about my mom coming over there. Austin's gone too, so I can't ask him. Then I thought about Bo, he is after all my half brother, but I couldn't live with Shawn. There's just no way, I could go into reason but you of all people know why Belle."  
  
Belle uncomfortably shifted in her chair, "Yeah I know why Phil. But he is your brother, and you don't have to throw that option out because of me."  
  
"Belle, it's for you and me. I care about you a lot, and I couldn't live under the same roof with someone who hurt you so badly. I just couldn't."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, even with what you are going through you can still put someone else ahead of you. You seem to have your mind made up so I won't argue. Plus I plan on being there for you and you're right that probably wouldn't be the right place for you."  
  
"You know who else I started thinking about?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Billie. My sister. She's in Paris now, but I wish she were here. I really think she would be my first choice, I'd say she's the most level headed person in my family."  
  
"You're probably right. Well maybe you should call her Phillip. Even though she's in Paris she might be able to help." Belle suggested.  
  
"I think I will, maybe tomorrow. I just hope she won't mind we're not all that close."  
  
"She won't mind, Phillip! She's your sister, and I think if anyone could help you from your family it'd be her."  
  
"Okay!" Phillip agreed. "I'll phone her tomorrow."  
  
"Great."  
  
"So in the meantime, will you agree to stay at the penthouse?"  
  
"Belle I know you mean well and I do appreciate it. But I'm just not sure about that. I mean how are you going to explain to your parents and Brady too, he is after all my dad's grandson. Another example of my so called 'normal' family, why I'm staying there?" Phillip replied somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Well actually you wouldn't have to worry about Brady."  
  
"Why is that?" Phillip asked.  
  
"Well.. Brady has actually moved out. He's moving into the loft. So he won't be around."  
  
"Belle still, your parents will want to know!"  
  
"Well, maybe my mom can help, Phil."  
  
"Belle, honestly I don't feel like talking about this yet."  
  
"But you've been talking about it with me." Belle noted.  
  
"Its not the same Belle, you know that."  
  
"Okay not that I'm giving up or anything but.."  
  
Phillip suddenly jumped up grabbing their stuff, "Belle! We have to get going or we'll miss our flight!" he replied cutting her off and pulling her out of the shop.  
  
"Okay.. but Phillip we need to talk about this more."  
  
"We will, but we can't be late. Terminal 21, terminal 21. Which way is it!" Phillip quietly ranted to himself as he hurried down the crowded hall.  
  
"Phillip! We're going the wrong way!"  
  
"What?" Phillip asked stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Terminals 20-26 are down that way." Belle replied pointing in the opposite direction."  
  
"Ahhh.. Come on we have to hurry!"  
  
They raced around the corner with Phillip dragging the suitcases with Belle right behind him. He desperately wheezed out "are we too late?" as he smacked his ticket down at the terminal clerk's table.  
  
"No, the flight will not end boarding for 10 minutes sir." The lady replied as she took his tickets politely.  
  
Phillip slowly stood back trying to straighten out their luggage while catching his breath.  
  
"Calm down Phil, you always get yourself in a dither." Belle replied smiling behind him.  
  
He just shook his head still out of breath, giving her an evil look.  
  
"Come on Black; let's go take our seats. And you we can finish finalizing my living arrangements." He hesitantly replied.  
  
As the reached their seats, Phillip stopped and offered her the window seat. "No, you can have the window seat Phil." Belle slyly smiled. "No no, you go ahead. Besides you know why I want the isle seat, I need to stretch and besides you're tiny." He smiled.  
  
She slumped into the window seat, "I am not."  
  
"Yeah you are! You've always been tiny.. yet cute." he grinned.  
  
"Fine whatever, I don't want to be called 'tiny' besides you're avoiding the issue Phillip." she replied as she buckled her seatbelt, "You still haven't given me an answer, are you going to move in with me or what? And if you try to say no, you better have a very good reason." She replied satisfied with herself.  
  
"Belle, this is a big decision. I mean, whoever I move in with I think I will have to confide in completely and that alone will be a big step. I think wherever I end up living will affect what changes I make in my life, you know?"  
  
"Okay, I realize it will be huge whichever you decide. But why I really want to sort this out with you, is I don't want to be worrying about you tonight. What if you leave the Mansion tonight after talking with your parents and don't have any place to go? I don't want you by yourself tonight. I'm not saying you have to agree to live with us indefinitely, at least just agree for tonight."  
  
"Okay. I promise, I'll stay with you at the penthouse. That is at least for tonight." he smiled.  
  
"We'll see." Belle muttered in between her smile.  
  
"What?" Phillip grinned.  
  
"Nothing." she smiled.  
  
"Uh huh," Phillip replied in doubt, "But on a more serious note, I was thinking and if you're not sure about coming with me to the Mansion, you don't have to. I know its asking a lot."  
  
"No no, I'm coming!" Belle said firmly.  
  
"You seem pretty sure about it, I guess.." Phillip noted.  
  
"I am," she smiled, "But I'm wondering have you thought about what you're going to do exactly when we get to the Mansion?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to be firm about it, when I confront them. Before you got up this morning, I left a message for my mom to be at the Mansion. I know she will she use any excuse to be there." Phillip replied bitterly. "Anyways, they'll both be there, and I just want to get that over with, I know my dad do everything and I do mean everything to try and reason with me, and probably try to blame my mom, but I'm almost 18 anyways. And honestly if he tries anything I'll expose his dirty secrets to whoever I have to."  
  
"What? Hold on, are you sure about that? If you exposed him Phillip well and your mom, they'd go to jail! Wouldn't they?"  
  
"Yes, they would. But I wouldn't feel sorry for them. I never will again." Phillip slowly replied stretching his legs out.  
  
"Are you going to pack while you're there too?" Belle replied as she shifted in her seat so she had her legs tucked under her.  
  
"Absolutely. Once we get there I want to just go straight up to my room and pack; I want to get that done first and out of the way."  
  
"Phillip have you thought about what you'll have to lose though? I mean, what about your Car and your computer, video games and other stuff that your parents have gotten you?"  
  
"Belle, I know how I've been brought up; I've been spoiled plain and simple. But that won't hold me back, that's not what I'm about, I know I may have my moments," he laughed, "But I'm not worrying about that, I'll definitely miss my Cruiser, but I'll deal. All I'm going to do is grab my clothes and essentials."  
  
"You almost sound positive Phil."  
  
"Well I don't mean that, it's just that I realize that my life is not about money. I can survive with or without it, learning who my parents were just made me realize what a sham the values they represented were. My dad always tried to make me understand that I couldn't just have what I wanted I had to earn it. Yet there he was just taking what he wanted, no matter what the consequences were. Hell you could almost compare him to Stefano, maybe that's why the two of them were such rivals." Phillip bitterly replied, but realized that probably was true.  
  
"Stefano? Come on, he's your father. Do you honestly think that your dad would contemplate half the things Stefano has done in his life? Stefano is responsible for most of the misery in my mom's life." Belle reasoned.  
  
Phillip sighed and looked over at her, he knew this would be a touchy subject for both of them, and neither of them knew all of the details about what Stefano had done to the Brady's. "I don't know Belle, but whether he is or isn't, it won't change what I think of him."  
  
Belle sighed, she understood but was at a loss of words. She slowly repositioned herself and put her head on his shoulder for the remainder of the flight.  
  
"Belle?"  
  
Belle shifted as she felt someone nudge her. She slowly sat up straight to see Phillip unbuckling his seatbelt, everyone was filing out down the isle.  
  
"This is it Belle, we're back in Salem."  
  
Belle was still half asleep, "Okay, uh.. I'm ready." she groggily replied as she reached down for her purse.  
  
As they walked down the hall Phillip grabbed her hand, "Thanks for doing this Belle." he smiled, "I'm not sure why but I'm not as worried as I thought I would be. I'm ready for any obstacle we face tonight."  
  
"Well I just hope that it doesn't get too rough for you Phillip, I think you're trying to cover for me." Belle speculated as the reached the baggage claim.  
  
"Maybe I am covering a bit Belle, but I think that's just a person's natural instinct. But I think it helps to, makes you a bit more optimistic you know?"  
  
"I suppose. But you know you don't have to cover with me, I mean we're a mere twenty minutes away from blowing your parents out of the water Phillip."  
  
"Seems unreal, that's for sure."  
  
"Well, you'll be okay Phillip. You're one of the strongest people I know. I always knew that about you, but I'm starting to see just how strong you are. I don't know if I'd be handling such news about my life as well as you have been."  
  
"I have to Belle, I think it's the only thing keeping me sane."  
  
As the neared the entrance, Belle felt Phillip slow down. She could sense he was getting nervous, but what else could he be? They hailed a cab after a short wait, the airport had been extremely busy. She started thinking how would she explain to her parents about Phillip staying with them? She knew her mom wouldn't just allow it without an explanation. But she didn't want to betray Phillip's confidence either. He had placed a lot of trust in her and the last thing she wanted to do was make him doubt that. So she would be loyal to him no matter how what her mom said, her dad would be another story. But hopefully they would know that they could trust her.  
  
"Belle?"  
  
"Huh?" Belle mumbled as she looked at Phillip.  
  
"We're almost there, where were you just now? You've been awfully quiet since we left the airport."  
  
"I know, sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Phillip, nothing big. Just what I'll tell my parents when we arrive."  
  
"Belle you know-"  
  
"Don't even try to back out Phillip. I can handle them." She winked.  
  
The car suddenly came to a stop outside the Gates of the mansion. "We're here." Phillip sighed as she paid the cab driver.  
  
They slowly grabbed their suitcases and walked through the gates, "Are you sure you want to do this Philip?" Belle asked concerned.  
  
"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." 


	5. Blissfully Stranded - Chapter 5

Blissfully Stranded - Chapter 5  
  
I Disclaim!  
  
Phillip slowly opened the main door to the mansion and stepped inside, there seemed to be no sign of anyone, not even henderson. Phillip looked at his watch hoping he'd have enough time before his mother arrived. The two of them absolutely had no idea what was about to happen tonight. He smiled bitterly they probably even think I want to try to push them to get back together, now that I think of it, what a match made in hell.  
  
Belle slowly put her bag down beside her and looked up at him, asking with her eyes what they would do next.  
  
"Okay." Phillip suddely breathed out, "Lets head up to my room."  
  
Belle started up the stairs leaving her bag behind, Phillip swiftly grabbed it and followed after her. She gave him a questioning look as she saw him retrive her suitcase, "I don't want anyone to know we're home, until I'm ready." Phillip responded.  
  
Phillip closed the door behind them as they entered his room and set their bags down. Belle glanced around the room, it was like Phillip would be saying goodbye to a part of himself. She smiled as she looked at all his trophy's, football, baseball, basketball, you name it. She studied his room, looking at what Phillip would leave behind, while he gathered his clothes. He was just shoving it all into a big black duffel bag, looked like it had been used for his sports or something. She noticed he was not paying any attention to his sports uniforms, or his equipment. Which she found strange, sports practically symolized who Phillip Kiriakis was in school. "Aren't you going to take your uniforms?" Belle suddenly asked, unable to hide her curiousity.  
  
"No." Phillip quickly replied, not providing any sort of explanation, as he carried on riffling through his drawers.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask why? I mean, sports has always been so important to you. Especially basketball."  
  
Phillip stopped what he was doing and turned around, "You're right Belle. It has. But it won't be anymore." he sighed.  
  
"What? Why would you say that?"  
  
"Belle, I love basketball, baseball, football, every sport I've been playing throughout highschool, I can't deny that. I would love to continue doing that, but I just won't be able to anymore. I have to make school my priority, I'm going to have to get a job. My parents are not going to be helping me financially anymore, I'll be on my own. So I'll just have to cut that out of my life. It may not be what I want, but that's just the way it'll have to be."  
  
"Okay, I see what you're saying. I'm sorry Phillip, I didn't even consider that."  
  
"It's okay Belle." Phillip replied sitting down next to her. "I haven't been able to sleep the last couple nights, as you may have figure out. But during that time, I've been thinking about stuff like this. About what I'll have to give up in order to straighten out my life. Obviously I'll still have a lot to work out. But this is one thing, I already considered and decided. It's definately a sacrifice for me!" He laughed, "But I'll be able to get along without it."  
  
Belle just smiled back at him, "You want any help?"  
  
"Well for now I can handle the packing. But once I'm done and I know my parents are ready downstairs, I was thinking if you could just go back to your place fill your parents in. And then pick me up in about an hour that would be great." Phillip asked.  
  
Belle slowly sat back with a questioning look, "Are you sure? I mean I thought you wanted me to stay until we leave?"  
  
"Well yeah. That's what I thought we would do in the first place. But if I know my parents they'll try to drag you into this, and they might even blame you." Phillip shook his head, "That's always their first instinct to blame someone else for their mistakes. And I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire, you haven't seen them at their best, and you really don't want to."  
  
"Well, as long as you're sure you can do this on your own, that'll be fine with me. But if you need me to come sooner just call me, promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise. You're becoming a little protective don't you think Belle?" He smirked.  
  
"So what if I am? Is that bad?" She asked somewhat defensively.  
  
"No, no... of course not! It's just a new side to you, is all." Phillip answered.  
  
"And is that a compliment?" Belle asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"YES! Of course, do you think I'd honestly not enjoy you worrying about me?" he grinned.  
  
"Alright Alright."  
  
Phillip returned to his dresser, but stopped again and turned around leaning against his dresser. "Belle, you mentioned earlier that you were thinking about what to tell your parents."  
  
"Right, but you've only agreed to stay for tonight. So I don't see them having that many concerns with it, and you can probably just stay in Brady's old room." Belle responded.  
  
"Yeah that sounds fine. But I've been thinking a bit about this while we were on the flight. You can tell, your parents the truth about what is going on with me, and why I'm staying at the penthouse tonight. I mean, I figured you were trying to be loyal to me or whatever by not telling them, but I don't want to cause a rift between you and your parents because of what is going on with mine."  
  
"Phillip, that should be the least of your worries. But are you sure? I mean I don't have to tell them right now? I know it's not exactly something you want to shout to the entire town. Not that my parents would tell anyone else, but it's still a big thing telling them."  
  
"Yeah... I was a bit hesitant at first. But after I thought about it, I wouldn't mind them knowing. Maybe your mom can help me figure out how to get by without them and what to do with the rest of my family. And also, if your brother should know about this."  
  
"I'm really proud of you Phillip."  
  
Phillip just smiled back at her, she definately was the sweetest girl he knew. She was putting her life on hold for him. He slowly turned back to what he had been packing, continuing to throw whatever clothes he could manage into the oversized duffel bag.  
  
Belle watched him for a sec but slowly made herself comfortable flipping over on her stomach, to look out the window. She never realized how big the Kiriakis estate had been until now. Staying with her would definately be a transition, but the main thing was how to break this news to her parents? She was relieved that Phillip had given her the okay to tell them the truth though, they would definately be in for a huge shock but it was the truth. She shifted her thoughts to Brady, how would he react? He just better not give Phillip a hard time, she thought. She knew Phillip was covering big time, especially today. I really wish I could find someway to cheer him up, but how? She was interupted of her thoughts when she heard Phillip zip the duffel bag up. "Is that it?" Belle quickly asked.  
  
Phillip sighed and sat down next to her, "Pretty much. Sad isn't it?" he frowned.  
  
"Well you are leaving most of your stuff behind Phillip. Oh! Do you have your toothbrush and stuff?"  
  
"No.. no I don't. Thanks for reminding me." he replied as he disappeared into the ajoining bathroom. He came back out quickly with a little kit in his hands, looked like a shaving kit. He slowly tossed it over his duffel bag walked over to the nightstand. He lightly pulled the drawer open and pulled out a silver locket. He sighed heavily and sat down next to her, opening it.  
  
"My dad gave this to me when my mom was presumed dead, I was pretty young then, but it meant a lot to me. He told me that this had belonged to his father, and wanted me to have it, hoping it would make me feel closer to my mom or something."  
  
He slowly opened it showing her, it had a picture on each side of his parents, both were very young in the photo, his mother as stunning as ever. But they both looked at the photos in a different light. Phillip suddenly stood up and smashed it against the wall, effectively busting it in half as it scattered to the floor. "Phillip!" Belle immediately jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, she felt how emotional he was as soon as they embraced. For the first time Phillip allowed himself to feel the full effects, "How could they ever do this? How could they!" he sobbed.  
  
Belle remained silent and pressed her face against his chest, she didn't have the answer he wanted to hear, she just held onto him as long as he needed her too.  
  
"Phillip, do you want to go for a walk first?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes, actually that sounds like a good idea. I'm not ready, not just yet."  
  
She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, they peaked out into the hall and descended the stairs, the mansion was still pretty quiet.  
  
They slowly walked towards the stables in silence with Phillip's arm draped around her. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was just starting to set, the estate couldn't have looked more gorgeous. Phillip took it all in, this was where he had grown up and all he had known, he remembered back to when he was a kid, he was constantly out here at the stables for lessons. It was his pride and joy when he was young. He couldn't help but cringe, every memory he had, every happy memory he had of his childhood was no longer. He couldn't accept the happy memories anymore, every happy memory he had was plagued by the knowledge of what his parents were truly capable of. He suddenly thought of Henderson, the oh so faithful butler, he had been around since he was a kid, as long as he could remember. Maybe even years before that. Did he know of his parents actions? And if so *why* didn't he do something about it. Phillip sighed, it wouldn't matter anyways, whether Henderson knew or not it wouldn't make a difference now.  
  
As they inched closer to the stables Phillip flashed back to a very memorable time for him. When him and Chloe almost made love. But it had also marked another time when his father had faked his death. He even sucked me in, Phillip thought, he actually convinced me to hide the truth of his death, all to pull a ruse over others. His thoughts floated back to Chloe, his first love, they did have some very happy times, yet their love was not as true as he had once thought. In light of what he had learned in Las Vegas, he had seen a new light when it came to his romance with Chloe. He thought back to how unrational he had acted when they were together. Why didn't I see then what I see now? I become such a different person when I was dating her, it definately wasn't her fault, Phillip thought. He wondered if he'd ever fall in love again? Would he ever be able to give himself to someone? He wasn't sure, he'd have to be able to get past living without his parents before he ever could commit to someone again. He wanted someone to love him for who he was, he didn't want to have to try so hard, he didn't want to become a different person when he was around them, he wanted someone to love him that much that they'd try as hard as he did. The more he thought about it the more his future looked hopeless. He slowly looked over at Belle and smiled, she was holding onto his hand with his arm wrapped around her. She looked distant, she was giving him what he needed. She knew he just wanted to think about things, not talk. And he couldn't be more grateful for that. She is what he needed, a good honest true to herself friend.  
  
She felt him looking down at her at turned to him. "Phillip? What is it?"  
  
Phillip sighed and looked back at the stables they were a mere few feet away from, "The stables Belle. The hold some very distinct memories, and thinking back it makes me realize now how wrong I have been in the past, in many ways. My dad actually had me following in his steps once." Phillip replied bitterly.  
  
Belle just looked up at him with a frown on her face and wrapped her arm around him with a tight squeeze, "I'm sorry Phillip, maybe we shouldn't have came down here, if I had known..."  
  
"No..no Belle. A lot of things are going to have bad memories, I can't avoid it. And so it's not a mistake for us to come down here. Come on, let's go sit down."  
  
They settled into a spot under a tree several feet away from the stables, Belle leaned against him unsure of what to say. Phillip closed his eyes, soaking in this feeling of relaxation and comfort. It would be his last chance to be able to sit here... like *this* He was saying goodbye to all that he had known for most of his life. And starting over.  
  
~~~  
  
Phillip slowly stirred, he heard something. He looked beside him Belle had fallen asleep too, when suddenly he looked up. There stood his father, Victor Kiriakis.  
  
"Enough of this stalling Phillip. I know exactly what you're planning." Victor seethed hovering over them both.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Blissfully Stranded - Chapter 6

Blissfully Stranded - Chapter 6  
  
I Disclaim!  
  
Phillip was in shock, he knew Victor could see the panic in his eyes. *How in the hell does he know* Phillip thought. Victor just continued to glare at him AND Belle. He looked back to her surprised that she had not woken up, she squirmed a bit but she was obviously tired as she continued in her relaxed sleeping state.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phillip quietly asked.  
  
"Your mother!" he yelled, "She's up at the Mansion lounging around because of some message you left for her! I know what you're up to Phillip, and I'll tell you right now. It will not work. I expect you to be there by the time I get back." he ordered as he turned around and headed back towards the Mansion.  
  
Phillip sighed and leaned back, "He's only thinking the usual thing, he doesn't know what I know" he mumbled.  
  
"Mmmmm.... you're talking to yourself again." Belle suddenly replied.  
  
Phillip looked over to her, she still had her eyes closed, "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"ahh.. well I'm not sure If I'm awake now?" she replied groggily half smiling.  
  
"So you didn't hear?" Phillip asked sitting up.  
  
"Nnoo.. hear what?"  
  
"My father was just here Belle, and I've been summoned up to the Mansion. He knows I'm up to something, he just doesn't know what."  
  
Belle sat up beside him, "Oh... was he angry?"  
  
"Well, he sure wasn't happy. He probably thinks this is another plot to get him and my mom back together again, he was ranting about how my mom is 'lounging' around the Mansion." he replied.  
  
Belle sighed, "Well, at least he doesn't know what you're really planning I guess."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. "But, now that we've had our little stroll .. AND Nap," he smiled, "I can't wait any longer. It's time to face the music. So I think we better head back."  
  
"You're right. Just let me call a cab, then we can both get going. But remember I'll be waiting for you to call me when you want me to pick you up."  
  
"You know I will." he smiled.  
  
  
  
Phillip waited until Belle had left, before he approached the main door, *It's now or never* he thought as he reached for the doorknob. As soon as he walked through the door Kate came rushing out with a concerned look on her face, "Phillip? What's going on, I'm a little worried. Why is it that you've insisted we all meet here?" she replied as she eveloped him in her arms.  
  
Phillip almost through off her hug, "You'll see Mother." he replied coldly as he brushed past her, Victor was waiting in the next room as he walked in. As expected he was pouring himself a Brandy, he didn't have any reaction at the sight of him. *You think this is about my wanting my parents united, just you wait* Phillip thought.  
  
Kate flew in right behind him, still clueless as to what the meaning of this was. "Honey, if this is about you wanting me and your father together- "  
  
"It's not." Phillip interupted her.  
  
Victor turned around surprised at his son's revelation, "Well if it's not that, what the hell is it! I'll tell you right now if this is about that Lane girl-"  
  
"It's not that either. I 'summoned' you here as you so eloquently put it, to discuss my future, and discuss the truth about you and mom." Phillip stated matter of factly.  
  
"The truth?! What the hell are you talking about, you make less sense than your mother." Victor barked.  
  
"I am making perfect sense, certainly more than Mom." Phillip replied walking over to the sofa, "You see, you and mom revealed quite a lot when we were all in Las Vegas. A little more than you should have."  
  
Victor froze at the vague revelation immediately casting a chilly stare in Kate's direction, Kate however was still clueless. Somehow she always stayed so confident, foolishly she was not worried.  
  
"Honey, what do you mean? Are you angry because you think we are responsible for your brother's wedding mishap? Because if that is the case.." Kate began, "I can assure you. Noone is to blame but that blonde tramp that has been trying to fool not only Austin but Lucas too."  
  
Phillip sighed heavily, she is beyond clueless. And obviously she has no idea what I know, she's going to be blown away. She probably never had any intention of coming clean about her 'second life', Phillip thought fuming. "That is not what I'm talking about Mom! Would you just shut up for once and let me talk." Phillip finally spat out, unable to take her ridiculous lies anymore.  
  
"What? Don't you talk to me that way Phillip. What's wrong with you?" Kate automatically replied.  
  
"Kate, just shut up. I want to hear what he has to say. If it's not about the wedding and it's not about him and Chloe, than I'd really like to know what in the world he thinks he needs to discuss with the both of us." Victor ordered.  
  
Kate fell silent with her mouth open, a little stunned at how she had been silenced. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'I'm listening'.  
  
Phillip sighed and sunk into the sofa, he was so unsure of how to even start. Should he just blurt out the truth? Just admit he knows they are murderers? Phillip shook his head... this was going to be extremely difficult.  
  
He leaned forward, it was now or never."Well, as you know. I left the chapel shortly after Austin and Sami came back announcing that the wedding was being called off. Belle had run off, she was upset, so I went to find her. When i left, only Mom was there.... But when I returned, you were there too Dad, are you getting the picture now?" he replied slowly standing up, looking his father square in his eyes.  
  
Victor took a sip of his Brandy, he was completely unphased, which didn't surprise Phillip. Victor was the type of person who wouldn't flinch no matter how devastating the news was, that was just him.  
  
"Do you understand?" Phillip repeated.  
  
Victor just stood with his back to him and leaned his head back, one of the rare times Phillip had ever seen him unsure of what to say. Or was he just plotting something else to pull the wool over his son's eyes?  
  
"I don't think I do Phillip." Victor finally replied after he took another sip of his regular drink.  
  
Phillip just looked back at him sure that he was lying, he could feel that his bitterness was clearly written by his eyes.  
  
"I think you do," he suddenly declared. "But I will explain what I mean to the point, just so you know I am not fooled in any way by any spins you may try to put on what I'm about to say."  
  
Victor was becoming less and less impressed with how this was going, "I do not appreciate your tone Phillip. You still have NO respect, don't you speak to me that way!" he shouted in true Victor fashion.  
  
Phillip ignored him and walked towards the glass doors leading out to the pool, "When I came back to the chapel, I didn't come alone. So what I reveal can be confirmed."  
  
As he began his explanation, Phillip thought back.He and Belle had returned to the chapel for the biggest shock of their young life. Belle, he smiled. She shouldn't have had to hear it, but in a small way he was glad she did, because then he knew there was no way he could be wrong, no way.  
  
As they approached the entrance to the Chapel, all they could hear was a few voices, but very stern voices. They were the voices of Sami, Victor and Kate. Somehow the wedding had been called off by something Lucas had done as far as he could tell. He and Belle were just going to immediately leave as they saw what was going on, that was until he heard his own name. His name was suddenly thrown into the argument by none other than Sami Brady. She was threatening to show me something, Phillip remembered. Some photos she was preaching about saying it would destroy his mom, Phillip couldn't imagine what the photos could be. Kate had become enraged at what Sami was saying, and suddenly blamed her for his father's stroke, which was another question mark to him. How could pictures of his mom cause his father's stroke? It really didn't matter now anyways, his father had been in perfect health since Vivian had brought him home. Just as Phillip was about to interupt and confront Sami, Victor suddenly threatened Sami. He had threatened her life. As Phillip revealed this information he looked right into his father's eyes. Victor's stance had not changed, he wouldn't admit to anything not yet. Kate meanwhile was a little more transparent, she was obviously worried, Victor had been caught. And she knew she was next.  
  
Phillip slowly glanced back towards the glass doors peering outside and continued with his story. "You threatened to kill Sami, Sami Brady. The mother of your grandchild." he replied bitterly. Sami seemed unphased though, like this wasn't the first time, that alone was a big shock. And not but a minute later Sami confirmed it, she related how both Kate and Victor had reminisced about attempting to kill Sami while in Italy. They revealed the whole plot, the cliff, the will doll, the drugs. It was disgusting and the plot was ridiculous. Although he had never been Sami's biggest fan, he felt overwhelming Sympathy for his on and off Sister-in- law. But the biggest shocks were yet to come, the truth about Franco Kelly, Roberto, and the murder that involved him directly.  
  
"WHAT?" Kate furiously interupted. "Phillip you have to know that I am no part of whatever your father may have done in the past, but I have NEVER killed anyone, nor did I have anything to do with Franco Kelly's muder, and If I had.. don't you think I would have been prosecuted?"  
  
"Not necessarily Mom, we all know you AND dad have your ways of twisting the truth. And would you stop denying it, I heard everything. Everything everything! Do you get it? And by the way I wasn't the only one who overheard." Phillip sneered.  
  
Kate was taken aback, "Excuse me? And just who else 'overheard' this so called confession?" she sarcastically asked.  
  
"It's of no concern to you Mom! Don't bother wasting your time I will never tell you. Just know that someone else heard and it can be confirmed if you try to weasel your way out of this."  
  
"Weasel my way o- Listen here Phillip! You do not talk to me that way, I won't stand for it. And no way did I ever.."  
  
"Shut up the both of you!" Victor suddenly bellowed, "Kate I think it's quite obvious that Phillip has heard the entire truth, and there is no changing his mind. My question is: What do you intend to do now Phillip?"  
  
"Well it's quite simple. I'm cutting you two out of my life completely." Phillip bravely but quickly explained.  
  
"Oh no! I don't think so Phillip. Just because of what you think you heard does NOT give you the right to cut us both out of your life. First of all you are NOT eighteen yet so you'll do what we tell you and secondly you could never live without us." Kate scoffed.  
  
Phillip couldn't help but smirk, a small smirk but a smirk. "Well, I guess I'll just have to prove it to you then." he smiled, "Infact I've already made the arrangements. I've had this day planned out since I decided to return to Salem." he replied. Phillip slowly walked over to the table where his father had been standing by pouring himself a Brandy. He slowly pulled out a fistful of things, mostly credit cards. He dropped them beside his father's hand, "Here is all the creditcards money, anything that you believe is valuable. I won't be needing it anymore." Phillip replied as he looked straight into his father's eyes.  
  
Phillip locked eyes with his son, "Do you have any idea about what you're about to do? If you walk out the door, if YOU walk out on me it's over forever. You are my son, Phillip. My son! You are my flesh and blood, I changed my life for you. I may have done some dishonourable things but it's nothing compared to what I would've done before I had you. If you walk out, there's no turning back, but if you stay. Son, if you stay, I will never commit something like that again." Victor slowly replied. Phillip was taken aback, this was the first time he had ever seen his father showing signs of breaking down, even throughout his stoke he could still see how powerful his father was. But now, he was on the verge of losing it. Phillip was speechless, never had his father offered to make such a huge sacrifice for him let alone anyone. Phillip slowly looked at his mother, Kate had not known what to say and know her face was red and puffy, covered in her tears. Tears she had wept over the possibility of losing her youngest son. Victor suddenly grabbed his arm, jerking his attention back. "Phillip, please. Don't cut me and your mother out of you're life, as I said there will be NO turning back."  
  
Phillip jerked his arm away, *I almost fell for it* he thought. But he could hear his father's underlying tone, he may be breaking down a tiny bit enough to where he'd beg. But he'd never change, he'd never stop lying. Here he was trying to convince him to stay by promising to drop the lies and yet he was telling one right now as he looked right into my eyes.  
  
"No chance in hell. Here you are lying to my face!!! You're telling lie upon lie, if you truly meant this you would have confessed to what I just told you I overheard! But you just spout more lies!" Phillip yelled finally blowing up.  
  
Victor raised his eyebrow, he was obviously not impressed. He had just begged to Phillip to stay and this is what he got in return? He looked to Kate, she was still in a state of oblivion, not sure of what to do, what to say. Victor was just about to lay into Phillip again when Kate interupted him.  
  
"Honey..." she replied walking up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I can see there is no going back now. I honestly don't know what to say except I'm sorry, I hope you know that through all these lies, there is one overpowering truth: I love you. You are my son, and I'm sorry that what I've done may tear us apart, so I guess what I'm asking is, will you allow me and your father to be part of your life again? At some point?"  
  
Phillip grabbed her hands that lay on his shoulders and looked down, he felt himself wanting to break down, he just wanted to embrace his mother. He wanted this to be true, but he could never be sure. He looked up and into her eyes, "Mom, I love you too. But I don't know. It is impossible for me to trust you right now as much as I may want to. You don't deserve trust, you earn it, as someone wise once told me. If you two feel the need to check up on my, I'll tell you your best bet will probably be Brady, but then again if you ask him you'll have to divilge the truth." Phillip sternly replied shooting a short glare towards his father. For some reason, Phillip wasn't sure why, but he felt far more resentment for his father, he suspected he had turned his mother to do such things. He wondered if she'd have ever done such things without the influence of 'Victor Kiriakis'.  
  
"Thank-you Phillip. I know what you're offering is not much, but it does offer a glimmer of Hope." Kate smiled. She looked back up at him grabbing his one hand with the both of hers, she looked down at this hands squeezing them gently as she desperately tried to come to grips with losing him, "Is this goodbye now?"  
  
"Of course it is! You think I'd spend another night in this Mansion? Think again! So yes, this is goodbye mother."  
  
"Not yet it isnt." Victor interupted, "Kate I wish to speak with you privately, Phillip do not leave. I just need a moment alone." he ordered.  
  
Phillip nodded, as he watched them depart the den.  
  
What could he be up to now? Phillip wondered, it didnt' matter. He had gotten through this, he didn't break down, he told the truth. He has done everything he planned to, exept walk out the door. He knwe that was going to be the worst part, hard to imagine Victor Kiriakis ever letting his son walk out of his life, but it WOULD happen. But then again, look at Bo. The thought of Bo, gave him hope. For some reason Bo always seemed to be Victor's weak spot, he'd do anything for him. Phillip returned to the glass doors gazing at the pool, as he stared out at the gloomy night he contemplated how he'd leave.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Belle was pacing nervously in her room, gripping the phone with both hands. "Phone me Phillip, Phone me Phillip!" she chanted in a almost whisper. She was wearing a whole in the rug she knew it, but it had been an hour. She was worried, what if something had gone wrong? Phillip wouldn't break his promise would he? He wouldn't leave and forget about her? No. Phillip always kept his promises to her, it was just taking awhile. "Geez what did you think Belle, he'd be in and out in ten minutes? He's leaving FOREVER!" Belle mumbled to herself. She stopped and glanced at the clock, it was now 10:23, when suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Belle about jumped out of her skin, she gasped trying to catch her breath and she bent down to pick the phone back up.  
  
"Phillip?!"  
  
"Yeah, Belle it's me."  
  
Belle sighed, "Good, you know I was getting worried! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm still at the Mansion."  
  
"Oh. Well I thought you would be ready by now?"  
  
"I thought so too Belle, but this is harder than I thought. I was almost thinking of giving them a second change. My dad really did a number." Phillip replied bitterly.  
  
"Okay... so what is happening now then?"  
  
"Oh, my mom and dad are speaking alone, who knows about what. I don't care. But I thought this would be a good oppurtunity for me to phone for my ride!" he suggested.  
  
"Oh good! Yes, when do you want me to come?" Belle exclaimed.  
  
"Fifteen minutes? How's that sound?"  
  
"Great! Couldn't be fast enough for me." Belle smiled.  
  
"Okay." Phillip answered turning to look at the ajoining room his parents were in, he heard them. "Belle? I think they're coming back now, so I'll see you in a bit! Thanks! And I um. I love for you doing this Belle!" He replied before he quickly hung up.  
  
"I.." Belle started but didn't have the chance to finish as she heard the dial tone. She clicked the phone off and sighed. *The feeling is mutual Phillip, you're my best friend and I couldn't love you more* she thought. She then proceeded over to her closet and swifly grabbed her beige coat as she skipped down the spiral stairs to the door. She looked around before she opened the door, strangely noone was home. Belle brushed it off, and walked out towards the elevator.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After Phillip hung up his cell, he turned around to see his parents with a questioning look on their face.  
  
"Who was that?" Victor inquired.  
  
"It's none of your concern." Phillip answered. "So what? Do you have anything else to say to me?"  
  
"Well, your mother and I differ, but I believe you are not going anywhere." Victor declared.  
  
"What?" Phillip asked, "You're dreaming. I already told you I"m moving out, end of story."  
  
"Not end of story! I am your parent, you're legal gaurdian! See, you are not eighteen yet, you do what I say!" Victor roared.  
  
"I'll be eighteen in a matter of months." Phillip replied matter of fact.  
  
"I'm aware of when you're birthday is, but until then you'll stay here."  
  
"Victor.. I really don't think-" Kate started.  
  
"Kate SHUT UP for the last time!" Victor practically screamed.  
  
"Stop yelling at her! And, I'll do no such thing. If you try to make me stay here, I'll expose you. I'm not afraid. Infact, maybe I could confess the awful truth to my half brother Bo! I'm sure he'd love it! And he definately wouldn't protect you, I'll tell you that." Phillip threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't.." Victor dared.  
  
Phillip just glared at him, "I'm not joking. If you push me I'll do it."  
  
Victor suddenly noticed how timid his mother had been acting, she wasn't saying anything, she just kept looking back at Victor. Why? What had he said to her. Phillip was really starting to believe that his suspicions about his father corrupting his mother were right on. But he couldn't he just couldn't worry about that now. Maybe later, just not yet. He wasn't sure anyways.  
  
"You won't get away with this." Victor breathed, as he sucked back the rest of his drink.  
  
Phillip just stared blankly at him, there was no way he would let him intimidate him, not now.  
  
Then suddenly Kate turned to look out the window as they saw a pair of headlights coming up the drive. Pefect timing.  
  
"Well! Looks like this family meeting will have to come to an end! My ride is here. Good riddens." Phillip spat as he marched for the door.  
  
Just as Phillip began opening the door his father was there, he forcefully shut the door closed before Phillip could exit, "This isn't over, not by a long shot. And don't think I don't know who your so called witness is Phillip, I know it's your new little girlfriend. None other than John Black's daughter! I will not stand for this, and if you bring this to court you'll regret it and so will she." He viciously replied threatening his own son.  
  
Phillip turned to meet his father's eyes with clenched teeth, what he wouldn't give to knock him down about 50 pegs right now. "Thank-you." he calmly replied.  
  
"What?" Victor replied surprised.  
  
"I Said Thank-you! Thank-you for showing me that I am doing the right thing, it's more clear now that you are the devil. I only hope Mom can escape you. And your threats won't get you anywhere." Philip replied as he threw the door back open knocking Victor back a few steps. "As I said, good riddens to you." Phillip repeated as he exited glancing over his shoulder at his mother who had remained in the background.  
  
Phillip stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind him, now to start his new life. He closed his eyes and a single supressed tear made it's way down his cheek. 


End file.
